I Definitetly Like the Outfit
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: ITS DEFINITELY M...pure, smut-filled. Quinntana lovin'...did I even need to answer that? Haha, read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…duh! If I did, there would be Quinntana lovin'!

This is a one-shot that's totally different than what I'm use to.

Doesn't really need a summary, but here's a short one: Santana and Quinn are getting ready for a party, but an outfit on Santana turns Quinn on…a lot.

Pairing: Quinn/Santana

WARNING: PURE SMUT AND LANGUAGE.

On to the show:

Quinn lied facedown on Santana's bed, hearing Santana rustle around through the closet. "Yo, Q, what do you think of this outfit for Puck's party?" Santana asked, causing Quinn to turn her head and look at the Latina. Her eyes widened when she saw the brunette dressed in a black tank top that stopped above her belly button and short shorts that showed off her long, tanned legs. Quinn bit her tongue, but nodded. "L-looks go-good," she replied, cursing her stutter and ignoring Santana's blatant smirk.

Quinn turned on her side when Santana began to stalk towards the bed. "Aww, Quinnie, you seem to like this more than you'll admit, don't you?" Santana chuckled, crawling up the king-sized bed while Quinn moved towards the headboard. Quinn gulped and scrambled backwards until her back hit the headboard hard with her back. "S-Santana…w-what are you d-doing?" Quinn stuttered, gasping when Santana was almost completely on top of her.

"Hmmm," Santana hummed, smirking and straddling the blonde, "I think you know."

"G-get off," Quinn squirmed slightly, enticing a low moan from Santana. "Oh, I will," Santana replied flirty, leaning forward and pressing her mouth to Quinn's in a hot kiss. Quinn struggled and pulled away, staring wide-eyed at the girl. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Quinn, you want this…I want this…so let's do it," Santana kissed the girl again, softer this time. Quinn lay still while Santana moved her lips against her own. "Come on, Quinn…just feel," Santana whispered, staring into her green eyes and getting lost in the swirl of color in them. Quinn stared back and thought for a moment. Santana sighed and started pulling back, worried she'd offended the blonde.

Quinn, in a sudden bout of courage, surged forward, capturing those warm lips with her own. The Latina gasped in surprise, allowing the blonde enough time to slide her tongue deep into the other girl's. Her tongue touched Santana's slick, warm one and moaned, pulling the girl straddling her, closer. Her hands held firmly on Santana's tanned waist; her fingertips moving slightly against the skin. Santana moaned loudly into Quinn's mouth, her fingers wrapping themselves in her golden blonde hair tightly.

Quinn flipped them over and pinned Santana to the bed, holding her arms above her head with one hand and dancing her fingers over Santana's clenched abdomen. "Fuck, Quinn," Santana squirmed, the fingers tickling her and turning her on at the same time. Her panties were becoming wetter (Quinn hadn't even begin to touch her!) and it was driving her mad. Quinn smirked and released Santana's hands, pulling the girl up into a sitting position and pulling the tank top that clung to the Latina's toned body. Santana kissed her again and pulled off the blonde's own shirt, getting annoyed quickly and just ripping it off Quinn. "Santana!" Quinn admonished, looking at the remains of her favorite shirt (Santana had gotten it for her some time ago).

Santana shrugged. "It looked great on you, but I like it better now that it's off." Quinn shook her head and pushed Santana back on the bed again, leaned over her and kissed her hard, nibbling on the Latina's bottom lip. Santana groaned and moved her hips upward slightly, hitting Quinn's clothed groin with her own. Quinn whimpered quietly and started kissing on Santana's neck, laying butterfly kisses all over her neck. Santana smiled faintly and let her eyes slide shut, moaning when Quinn's mouth attached to her pulse point. Quinn sucked on the skin, her teeth grazing her neck. _Oh God, her skin tastes like vanilla,_ Quinn thought.

She reached behind and shakily undid the Latina's black bra, staring in awe at Santana's breasts. Santana blushed under Quinn's scrutinizing gaze. "Uh…" Quinn's mind had shut off, her eyes glazed over as she raked her eyes over the other girl's body. "I lied," Santana muttered. "About what?" Quinn asked, her mind finally catching up. "I never got a boob job," the Latina mumbled shyly. Quinn looked at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

"I'm dead serious," Santana said firmly. Quinn smiled and kissed the brunette's serious expression away. She tweaked Santana's right nipple, earning a low, aroused groan. The blonde wormed her way down the Latina's taut body and took her left nipple in her mouth, lazily licking at it. Santana moans loudly and places a hand in Quinn's hair, holding her mouth to her nipple. "Oh damn, Quinnie." Quinn's eyes narrowed and she nipped at the nipple sharply, gaining a cry of surprise. "Q!" Santana yelped. Quinn chuckled and let the nipple out of her mouth with a pop and moved over to the other one, paying as much attention to it as she did the other.

Quinn's panties were completely soaked by the time she stopped playing with Santana's firm breasts. She shifted uncomfortably, stifling a moan when the underwear brushed her clit. She kissed the valley between her breasts and continued the kisses down to her belly button, dipping her tongue into it for a moment, then down to Santana's shorts. Quinn slid her finger partially into the shorts, sliding her finger across the area above Santana's thong. "Please…for God's sake Quinn, please!" Santana almost yells, arching her back in need.

Quinn stopped moving her finger and flashed Santana a seductive smirk. "Please what, Sanni?" the blonde asked, border-lining patronizingly. "Fucking lick my cunt, Quinn," Santana shouted, snarling. Quinn chuckled and popped the button on the shorts, unzipping them and tugging them off. She stared at the dark spot of Santana's dark blue panties and leaned down, inhaling Santana's arousal. "Damn, you're so wet, baby," Quinn said quietly, reaching the top of the underwear and pulling them down with her teeth, grazing the girl's mound softly. Santana moaned and arched upwards, "Oh, God Quinn."

Quinn chuckled and winked up at the Latina. "Mmm, so wet, so ready," Quinn stated, running a finger over the girl's dripping slit, collected a good amount of arousal and brought it to her mouth, taking the digit and sucking on it. She moaned at the taste. Santana moaned as she watched Quinn suck on her finger. "That is so hot," Santana stated breathlessly. The blonde smiled up at the Latina and giggled, leaned down, stuck her tongue out, flattening it and licking the girl's sex slowly. She brushed her nose against Santana's clit, earning a squeak of surprise.

Quinn flicked her tongue over the entrance of Santana's cunt before she moved her mouth up to her clit and sucked on it. Santana moaned loudly and arched upward. Quinn sucked harder on the bundle of nerves and slipped one finger deep inside Santana. Santana's moans became louder and more frequent. "Oh God…fuck, Quinn."

Quinn let go of the girl's clit, but added a second finger, pumping harder, pushing her fingers knuckle deep in her. She moved up and suckled on her nipple, curling her fingers and hitting the brunette's g-spot. Santana's moans encouraged her and she added a third finger, scraped her nails over Santana's spot and watched the girl come undone. "Fuuuuuuck, Quinn!" Santana screamed, coming hard on the blonde's fingers.

Quinn watched with rapt attention, her eyes lingering on the Latina's heaving chest. Santana panted hard, her eyes still clenched tight from her orgasm. "That," pant, "was," pant, "amazing," Santana breathed, her eyes locked on Quinn's. Quinn smiled and pulled her fingers out of Santana, licked them clean and kissed Santana softly. "I…" Quinn trailed off and kissed her again. "Thank you, Quinn," Santana said softly, running her fingers over Quinn's stomach. "It's your turn," Santana smiled, kissing Quinn. "Nope, later, I'm tired, fucking you really wore me out," Quinn chuckled, slipped her remaining clothes off and laid beside Santana and wrapped her arms around her, "I don't care if you're not a cuddly person, but you're gonna lay here." Santana chuckled and closed her eyes, pressed her back into Quinn's front and dozed off. Quinn watched her for a moment and kissed her shoulder, "I think I could love you, Santana Lopez." Santana smiled in her sleep, and with that, Quinn followed the girl into unconsciousness.

I end it here…I plan to keep this a one-shot buuuuut, I won't mind continuing it. Tell me what you think and review...I need them :)


	2. Chapter 2

I **am** gonna continue this, but I don't know how long it's gonna be.

Santana's a little OOC

Thanks for the reviews.

On to the show:

A few hours later:

Santana awoke and opened her eyes, expecting to see Quinn beside her, but frown and sat up, looking around the room. _Was it a dream? No..._she looked at the clock on the bedside table: 7:30 p.m. _Well, I know it wasn't a dream,_ she stood slowly, her knees shaking, whether from fear or what, she wasn't sure. She glanced around and noted her clothes littering the floor, but Quinn's were gone. _She fucking left,_ Santana nearly cried, her knees giving away and causing her to stumble back onto the bed. She couldn't hold back the tears and let them fall in streams. She sobbed loudly, her face resting in her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest.

Her cries were so loud she didn't hear the bedroom door open. "San? Baby," Quinn rushed over to the startled, but still crying girl, and wrapped her in a tight embrace, "what's wrong, beautiful?"

"I-I t-thought you h-had left," Santana whimpered, clinging to Quinn and clenching her hands around the blonde's t-shirt.

"Shh, baby, I'm still here," Quinn cooed and kissed the top of Santana's head. Santana sniffled and pulled away from her blonde counterpart, wiping away the rest of the tears and gave Quinn a watery smile.

"I never thought I'd see the day Santana motherfuckin' Lopez would cry," Quinn joked, grinning playfully. Santana huffed and slapped the blonde's arm, crossing her arms over her still-bare chest. Quinn, who hadn't perved on Santana when the Latina had lunged into her arms, lost out to her hormones and blatantly stared at Santana's breasts.

Santana looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and followed those hazel eyes and blushed uncharacteristically.

"Perv," she mumbled, wrapping the sheet loosely around herself.

Quinn smirked and started tugging at the sheet, "Come on, babe, I've seen **all** of you, no need to cover it up."

Santana growled, "Dammit, Q."

Quinn giggled and leaned forward, kissing Santana softly and teasing her bottom lip with her tongue. Santana dropped the sheet and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her on top of her. Quinn groaned and pulled back, staring deep into Santana's dark, dark brown eyes. "God, you're beautiful," she murmured.

"So are you," Santana whispered. Quinn straddled the Latina's waist and looked at her. "What are we?" Quinn wondered softly.

"Uh...friends?"

"No...I mean, was I just a fuck for you?" Quinn asked, frightened of the possible answer.

"Q..."

Quinn was off the bed when Santana started her hesitant answer. "No...no, no, no," Quinn chanted, grabbing her shoes and putting them on. Santana watched the blonde with pain-filled eyes. "Q, you're my best friend...you know that," Santana told her, staring at the girl when she turned around to face her, tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, I know, but I'll never be anything more, right? Dammit, you're just like Puck," Quinn replied bitterly, grabbing her things and heading towards the door. She opened the door and turned her head, "See you at the party, S; the outfit'll definitely get Britt's attention." With that, she walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Santana stared at the ceiling, her eyes full of tears of regret. _Oh fuck, what have I done? First I freak out 'cause I thought she was gone, and then I make her feel like she was just a fuck? What is fuckin' wrong with me? _

_**You're afraid of being hurt.**_

_But hurt Q in the process?_

_**We really need to make it up to her.**_

the brunette slowly got out of bed and started getting ready for Puck's insane party.

At the party:

Santana stepped through Puck's front door and looked around, noting the jocks and Cheerios instantly. She caught sight of the Gleeks hanging out, chatting excitedly on the couches. Rachel was yammering to Quinn, who looked like she was on the verge of beating the diva. _Damn, she looks so beautiful._ The blonde's hair was curled; she wore a white button up shirt and tight, dark jeans.

She passed the couches and walked over to the drinks table, grabbing a beer and sipping it before heading over to where all the Gleeks were. Mike was sitting next to Brittany, who was situated next to Kurt on the smaller of the two couches. Mercedes was on the armrest of the other couch, with a rapidly talking Rachel on her right. Quinn was next to Rachel, an eyebrow raised and teeth clenched as the diva continued to talk her ear off. Finn was on Quinn's right, an arm _conveniently_ tossed behind the blonde and Puck beside Finn. Artie and Tina had skipped due to Tina doing something with her family, and Artie being sick. Sam was dancing with a Cheerio and Lauren was...at the snack table, _of course._

She sneered at Finn, who was talking about football to Puck, a beer in his hand. Her eyes found Quinn's naturally, a shy smile on her face, while Quinn's stayed cool, hard...emotionless. She gulped and stepped forward, glaring at Finn. "Move, Finnessa." He smirked and defiantly said, "No, Lopez, I won't." She growled and did the bitchy thing...trying to squeeze in between Quinn and the dickless wonder. "Oh, shit, Santana," Finn whined, trying to push her off them. She smirked, "The only way I'm moving is if someone lets me sit in their lap," she gave Quinn a pointed look. "You're welcome to sit in my lap," Puck leered, but winced when Lauren came up behind his and slapped him across the back of the head.

Quinn, who had watched the incident with bored eyes, pulled the Latina into her lap reluctantly, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller girl's waist. "Geez, S, why not go sit in Britt's lap?" Quinn hissed quietly in Santana's ear. "'Cuz I wanted to sit in yours, Quinn," Santana whispered back, grinning victoriously at Finn's disheartened look and the Gleeks' looks of surprise. "Well, Santana, I believe that y-" Rachel was cut off by Santana, who raised a hand up. "Don't even start rambling to me, dwarf. Unlike Q here, I will deck your midget ass."

Rachel huffed in annoyance, looking at everyone in the group for a little support or back-up. "Y-yeah, Berr-ry, g-get the s-stick out of your ass and re-move the di-di-di-oh fuck it, the b-book with words in it o-out of you-ur throat," Mercedes slurred. Santana laughed and leaned forward, high-fiving the black girl. "Nice one, Wheezy."

Mercedes smiled and nodded. Santana turned to the girl holding her and whispered, "Q, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," Quinn said slowly, earning her a grateful smile. Santana removed herself from Quinn's lap and grabbed her hand, dragging her and Quinn to Puck's room, which was amazingly still unoccupied. Quinn sat on the bed and looked at Santana, who was fidgeting in front of her. "What do you want, Santana?" the blonde asked tiredly, rubbing her forehead. "I-I wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry for what happened?"

"No...for saying you were just a fuck. You are a lot more to me than just **that**. You're my best friend, my confidant...and the girl I'm in love with."

"W-what?" Quinn stuttered in surprise, awe-struck at the 'l' word coming from Santana's mouth.

"I love you, Quinn...I thought I loved Brittany, but I realized...she's just a substitute for you. You hold my heart, and I wanna hold yours...if you'll let me," Santana shyly whispered, looking up at Quinn with love shining bright in her brown eyes. Quinn stood up, and just stood in front of Santana, studying the girl's vulnerable eyes. "I love you too, San, but I'm so scared," Quinn finally whispered, looking at the ground.

Santana stepped forward and pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, her eyes sliding shut when Quinn kissed back, nearly devouring her mouth. _Oh, God, this is heaven. _She licked Quinn's bottom lip, her probing tongue prying Quinn's mouth open.

The pair tumbled backwards onto the bed, their lips never leaving the others'. "Q," Santana pulled her mouth away from Quinn, who groans in disappointment, "I wanna do this right. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, San," Quinn grinned, pulling the girl close and kissing her deeply. Santana let Quinn switch their positions and breathlessly moaned Quinn's name as the blonde sucked on her neck.

That night, the newly defined couple made love, not fucked, in Puck's bedroom, their clothes littering the boy's room as breathless screams emitted from them. The pair laid, sweaty and sated, in his bed and smiled sleepily at each other. "Puck's gonna pass out before the night's over, so I vote for just sleeping here," Quinn yawned. "I agree," Santana smiled, snuggling into Quinn's warm body, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. "I love you," she whispered to the taller girl.

"Love you too, San." The girls fell into instant sleep, the party still rumbling below them.

I leave the chapter here...sorry there wasn't any smut in this, but if I do a story, story, then I need a lil plot line...so...review


End file.
